1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic shielding and, particularly, to a static-conducting sheet preventing static electric discharge.
2. Description of Related Art
Miniaturization and lighter weight requirements for portable electronic devices have resulted in improved semiconductor and mounting techniques. However, such reduction can encounter electrostatic problems. Some electronic components, such as transistors, are highly susceptible to electrostatic discharge. Furthermore, occurrence of the static charges may create noise or result in malfunctioning of the electronic component(s).
Static electricity must be conducted to the ground to protect the electronic components. Conventional electronic devices often use a piece of copper foil to connect the element to the ground. Copper foil, however presents an unstable shape, making positioning thereof difficult to control.
What is needed, therefore, is a static-conducting sheet with a stable shape to overcome the described limitations.